Final flight
by live to fly
Summary: Meet Maximum Ride, your average teenage girl. But when she makes a band and hits it big, she discovers that being a star is not all good. And along the road of kidnapping, jumping off a cliff and being a star, will she find romance? All human. Or is it?
1. Meet Max

**Max's POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Argh. Stupid alarm clock. I stretched a hand out from my comforters and fumbled around in an attempt to shut it off. As my hand finally closed around the offending item, I breathed a sigh of despair. It was only two weeks until school holidays ended, and I hadn't really done anything to interesting.

To add insult to injury, today was going to be a horrible and very long day. First on the agenda was going to the mall with my friend Nudge and my sister Ella. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my friends and all, but Nudge in a shopping centre is something I have nightmares about. That, and her in a coffee shop. (A word to the wise, never give Nudge coffee. Ever.) After that long and hard event, we had to go and meet out new neighbours. After that, I had a bit of part-time work and a coffee shop. After **all **of that, we had to go to the new neighbours for dinner.

Oh, by the way, my name is Maximum Martinez Ride. Max for short. I'm 5'11 and have shoulder length dirty blond hair. I have a reputation of being tough, stubborn and sarcastic. But thats enough about me. As I snuggled deeper into my blankets, I started to think about what to do in the two weeks remaining of the holidays.

Before I could get too deep in my thoughts, I was interrupted from my musings about chocolate chip cookies by a loud and insistent knocking on the door. Wait. Why was I thinking about chocolate chip cookies?

Never mind. Anyway, I got out of my warm comfy bed and went to answer that stupid door. However, because I have such bad luck, even opening the door had some sort of a painful event. Right at the moment that I opened the door, the person on the other side (who was my mum) started to bang again. Now, I'm sure that you can figure out what happened after that, but for all you morons out there, here's what happened. Mum hit me on the jaw. Being as uncoordinated (I used a big word!) as I am, I stumbled backwards, tripped over my bin, spilling the contents all ever the floor, before running into my desk chair and falling on my but. I'm so graceful. (please note the sarcasm)

I looked up and started to glare at my mum, whose expression was frozen halfway between horror and amusement. "Mum!" I yelled. "Next time I misbehave, just tell me about it, don't punch me in the face!" She looked at me with a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry darling, but Nudge is waiting outside. Quite impatiently, might I add."

I looked down, now more annoyed than angry. I could never seem to stay mad at my mum. Still clutching my now quite bruised jaw, I started to make my way downstairs, to an event that would no doubt scar me for life. It was... Shopping. And I hadn't even had breakfast.

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make a longer one next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Like it? Great, please review.**

**Hate it? I don't really care. But review anyway.**

_**FLY ON**_


	2. Shopping

**Max's POV:**

As I ran outside, I took a deep breath and prepared myself. You'll see why in a second. As I hopped into her car, she started off on one of her famous long speeches.

"Max! OMG, I'm really excited, cause I was thinking, OMG, Max will not have any clothes, what can I get her, she really needs new clothes. I mean, she has a great body for nice clothes, and she should really get a boyfriend! Someone who isn't Sam. Like, someone that treats you right, kinda like a lady. Oh, I saw a really cool ladybug! I was green and had big red dotsmztgv..."

She trailed off as I slapped my hand over her mouth. She grinned underneath my hand, and stuck her tongue out. I whipped my hand away. "Oh yeah, very mature!" I snapped, in a bit of a feral mood. She just smiled and started the car. I turned the radio on, hoping for a bit of good pop. No such luck. As soon as the radio blared on, my hand shot out to switch it of. Nudge however, had different idea's. She slapped my hand away and started to sing along to 'Call me maybe'. The mood was infectious, and soon I found myself singing along as well.

_**Call me maybe by **__**Carly Rae Jepsen**_

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

The song finished, and I turned to Nudge, only to find her staring at me open mouthed. I frowned slightly, realising that I had never sang in front of her before. I smirked slightly. "Surely I'm not that bad!" She snapped out of it and realised that she had been staring. While driving a car on the motorway. I think that doing that was breaking some sort of a law. Oh well. Who cares? Don't look at me like that, I'm a teenager. You only live once, so you might as well enjoy the life that you have.

And no, I do not go out and get drunk, nor do I go to that many parties. I enjoy my life by singing songs and drawing. Anyway, as my head got down from flying around in the clouds, I realised that Nudge was talking to me. "... Your totally good! You know, we should start a band! Iggy can play the drums, Gazzy can play guitar, I can play piano, you can sing and Ella can play the violin! I shuddered violently, immediately hating the idea. I never like singing in front of other people. The only reason I sung in front of Nudge was because I didn't really think about what I was doing.

After a few minutes of thought, I finally managed to come up with an excuse to not create a band. "We would need a male lead singer to start a band." I could barely contain my glee at having found a valid excuse that Nudge could not ignore. She hunched over the steering wheel, a clear sign that she was upset. A little while later however, she straitened up, having found a solution. "We'll just have to find a guy that can sing well. And maybe he can be your boyfriend as well!" I groaned and looked out the window, my good mood now thoroughly crushed.

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry, still trying to get used to Nudge talk. Anyway, to answer the unspoken question, no this will not become a songfic. However, they will create the band, so there will be quite a few songs in the story. **

**Like it? Great, please review.**

**Hate it? I don't really care. But review anyway.**

_**FLY ON**_


	3. Meet Fang

**Max's POV:**

As we neared the mall, my heart seemed to drop lower and lower. Nudge however, did not have the same problem. As we pulled into the malls parking lot, she was bouncing up and down in her seat. "Max! Aren't you exited? This is like the first time you have been shopping in like, 17 years! I can't wait! Come on! Hurry up! Your so slow. Except when it comes to cookies. Then your like, really fast. Oh well. Come on!"

I smirked, and slowed down as much as I possibly could. "Are you excited? I can't really tell." Nudge stopped dead. "How can you not be excited?" I smirked again. "You know Nudge, I've been thinking, I actually really like shopping. Like, shopping for guitars, and sketch books and things like that. Shopping for clothes however, is an entirely different matter." Nudge looked at me like she had been betrayed. Which, in hind-site, I suppose she had. "Sometimes I wonder why we are friends."

"So do I Nudge, so do I" As we entered the place of horror, I collided with a black wall. Which was actually a person who was wearing black clothes. I felt myself start to fall backwards, but a large hand grabbed my bicep, and held on tight. After regaining my balance, I looked up to find the source of my demise. I found beautiful onyx eyes staring back at me. I decided to end the awkward silence by apologising. "Sorry about that, my names Max by the way."

The guy raised his eyebrow at the name, but let it pass. He was tall, about 6'4. He was nicely toned, but not excessively. his skin was tanned, but not to dark. His lips were... "Fang" he he said suddenly, in a deep tone. I blushed when I realised that I had been checking him out. I hid my mistake by making an excuse "I have to run, I have somebody to meet. But see you later maybe?" Fang just nodded. I shrugged, and turned away to go find Nudge who had slipped away when I ran into Fang. After that, I had to meet up with Ella. As I made my way to the food court, I had just one thought running through my mind. I really wanted to meet that guy again.

I finally made my way to the table that Nudge and Ella were now sitting at, but as soon as my but touched the seat, I was bombarded with questions. "Who was he? Was he hawt? Are you dating? When will you see each other again? Are you in love?" I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. " His name is Fang, yes he is hot, no we are not dating, I don't know when we will meet each other again, No we are not In love." I'm pretty sure that that answered all their questions. Anyway, they seemed pretty happy about my answers, which surprised me. They were self appointed matchmakers. Ever since I found my boyfriend Dylan sucking face with the school slut Lissa. God I hate her.

The weirdest thing was that I didn't feel anything. Nothing at all, no jealously, no anger... Well, I suppose I did break his nose. Don't look at me like that, the guy had just cheated on me. But aside from anger, I didn't feel miserable or anything like that. Ever since that incident, Nudge and Ella have had no end of fun trying to find potential boyfriends in every guy I met.

I appreciated the gesture, but it was getting slightly annoying now. I mean, in school half the guys in my class have talked to me at some time or another. Now, every single time that one of them comes up to me, Nudge and Ella start whispering to each other. Every month or so, they come up with a list of guys that could be suitable for me. Which reminded me, they would come up with another list soon enough. Anyway, I came back to earth when Ella slid a massive box of McDonald's in front of me. I didn't ask how she got it, or my she got it, I just dug in.

I heard whispering and looked up to see Nudge and Ella conferring behind their hands. They hadn't heard me stop eating, so they didn't stop their conversation. That meant it was time for a little bit of eavesdropping. (que evil laugh) I leant forward in my seat to hear exactly what they were saying. Knowing them, it was something about boys. As I tuned into the conversation, I found out that I was exactly right. Except it was about me and boys. "She's been like this ever since she ran into this really hot boy." Nudge whispered to Ella excitedly. "Really? Wow. She didn't even smell the food coming, and I didn't hear her stomach growl even once! She must really like this guy."

Around that point my eyes grew to about the size of large saucers, and I butted in. "I was not thinking about him!" Nudge and Ella both looked up at the same time, with identical expressions of deer-in-the-headlights look. It was actually quite funny. After about a minute of them looking at each other, they both turned to me and said with the same tone, the same speed: "Whatever you say Max." That was very creepy. I shrugged it off and smirked, satisfied that the matter had been dropped. But why did I feel like it wasn't really over?

**Hi Guys,**

**As you can see, I am trying to make the chapter a little bit longer every time. Anyway, I would like to try and add in another character, aside from the flock. Any idea's?**

**I need,**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Thanks for you help!**

**Like it? Great please review.**

**Hate it? I don't really care. But review anyway**

_**FLY ON**_


	4. Moving

**Fang's POV: **_(fangirls swoon)_

Man, I hate moving. Like, really hate it. It's not just the moving school and leaving friends behind, truth be told I don't really have any friends. It was the part about being trapped in a car for about 6 hours that really ticked me off. Than again, there are certain advantages to moving. I found this out the day that I that mu told me that we were moving. I might have stormed off in a huff. *sheepishly scratches head*

However, as I was coming back from my loooong walk into the woods, I had been ambushed by Brigid. She was basically a crazy stalker. And that's putting it nicely. Anyway, she pushed me up to the wall of a shop-front that was nearby and attempted to shove her tongue down my throat. Before she could get near my mouth, I shoved her away. She pouted, but recovered quickly. "Fangy!" She shrieked and I found myself covering my ears. "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" Just so all of you know, she is NOT my girlfriend. In any way. Just saying.

However, I quickly came up with a solution to get her away from me. "Brigid, I really want us to hook up." I said with fake sincerity. At this her face brightened. "But I'm afraid we cant. I'm, well, moving." At this her face fell, as if it would change my mind. Please, it's as if I had a choice in the matter. Anyway, as I got home, my brother Iggy saw me and clapped my shoulder sadly. "You had better go get packed, mum is still a bit mad." I just nodded gloomily and walked upstairs to start packing.

Which leads us to this point here. Here being in the back-seat of the car, along with my other brother Gazzy, who was singing along to a tune on the radio. His voice matched that of the singers perfectly, I had to stop myself from turning around and seeing if she was right there behind me. He is really good at mimicking people. Iggy was sitting in the front-seat with a scowl on his face, while my mum was driving. My dad had deserted us years ago, for some blond chick.

I suppose I should introduce myself now. My name is Nick Walker, but my friends call me Fang. Don't ask why. I'm about 6'4, and have toned skin that drives the girls crazy. I have never had a girlfriend in my life. And I'm not a player either. Just so you know. I have black eyes and shaggy black hair. My favourite colour is black. (surprise!) By this time we had pulled up in front of our new house. I could probably describe the house in one word. Wow. It was two stories high, with a pool and 5 acres of land behind it. The house next to ours was just as impressive, if not more so.

Anyway, having a new house that was awesome only slightly dampened my bad mood. To blow off some steam, I decided to have a look around town. I was about halfway down the street when my youngest sister Angel, (don't ask) came running down after me. She caught up in a short time, but had to pause to catch her breath. "Hey fang, can we go shopping?" She asked while looking up at me. I looked away and said in a gruff voice: "Sorry. I was going to explore." I made the massive mistake of looking down at her. Her bottom lip was trembling, and her eyes were wide. She looked as if she was going to burst out in tears at any moment.

I sighed. "Okay. You can come." Her expression instantly brightened, and she started to bounce along beside me. We had only walked a couple of blocks before I saw a mall in the distance. Before I could steer clear of the mall, Angel noticed it. This was what I was trying to avoid. "Fang! Look, it's a Mall! Can we go?" My shoulders slumped, and I knew it was pointless to resist. "Okay. But only for 2 hours tops." She squealed and started to drag me in the general direction of the mall, already babbling on what she will get. I sighed, and followed her, knowing that it would probably be more than 2 hours. Oh well.

_Time-lapse 2 hours_

"Angel! We have been here for 3 hours already!" She pouted again. "Why do we have to leave?" She asked. I knew I had been caught, because I didn't actually have a reason why we had to leave. Before I could embarrass myself by making up a lame excuse, my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID. It was mum. I sighed, because I knew that she would be pretty mad at me taking Angel and leaving without saying anything. I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear, not realising my mistake until it was to late. "Nickolas Walker, you had better get home right this instant! How dare you walk off with Angel, without even telling me! When you get home, you and I are going to have a serious talk!" With those words she hung up on me. I looked down at Angel only to realise that her lips were moving, but I could not hear a thing!

Wow. My mum had actually left me temporarily deaf! After a while I realised that Angel had been talking to me the entire time. Oops. I finally started to be able to understand what she had been saying, and when I did, I sighed again. I was making a habit of sighing. She had been asking me if we could go and buy her this doll house thing. "Angel, we can't. Mum says that we have to get home right now." Angel slumped her shoulders in defeat and started to trudge towards the exit.

Before I had even taken two steps a small hard frame ran into me. The person who I had run into started to fall over, but I managed to catch her arm. The girl looked up and flushed a bit. There was a bit of an awkward silence followed, but was broken by the girl saying: "Sorry about that, my name is Max by the way." I raised my eyebrow a the name, but let it pass. "Fang" I said simply. She looked startled, and turned away quickly. "I have to run, I have somebody to meet. But see you later maybe?" I just nodded, and she ran off, probably to go meet her friend. I shrugged to myself, before turning away to get Angel home. But as I walked out the doors of the mall, I just couldn't get her out of my head. However, the chances of me seeing her again were very slim. But that didn't stop my mind from wondering to her...

**Hi Guys,**

**Here is the latest chapter. I still don't have any ideas for a new characters. Please help me out!**

**Like it? Great, please review.**

**Hate it? I don't really care. But review anyway.**

_**FLY ON**_


End file.
